


Given A Gift of Hope

by EmAndFandems



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: What do you get for the man who has everything?





	Given A Gift of Hope

Peter bounced in his seat. “So what do you think?”

May looked over at him from the kitchen. “I think if you jump any higher you’ll end up on the ceiling, Peter.”

He tried to settle down, but he squirmed. “But--”

“You’ll think of something,” she said, distracted. “Ask Ned. Hey, catch.”

He caught the apple she tossed him and grabbed his bag. “Thanks, Aunt May. I’ll see you after school!”

“No patrol until your homework’s done!” she called after his retreating back.

Ned wasn’t much more helpful. “Come on,” Peter urged. “I’ve only got a couple more days to think of something!”

But Ned only shrugged. “Dude, I have  _ no  _ idea. What do you want me to say?”

Peter considered asking Mr. Stark for Pepper’s or Colonel Rhodes’ numbers, but that would tip him off. Before he knew it, the day had come, and he hadn’t gotten anything done. He slunk into the lab, face downcast, staring at the floor.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” he mumbled. “Sorry I didn’t get you a present, I couldn’t think of what to bring--”

Mr. Stark cut him off. “You’re here, aren’t you?” He ruffled Peter’s hair, smiling.

Peter beamed and grabbed him into a hug. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a line of Sleeping At Last's "Son." I wrote this for a fluff challenge so please let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
